outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Five
Season Five of the Outlander television series premiered on February 16, 2020.STARZ ANNOUNCES "OUTLANDER" SEASON FIVE PREMIERE DATE AND NEW YORK COMIC CON 2019 PANEL. AUGUST 29, 2019 It consists of twelve episodes, and was adapted from the content of the fifth book of the series, The Fiery Cross.STARZ & SONY PICTURES TELEVISION'S HIT SERIES "OUTLANDER" WILL RETURN NOVEMBER 2018 – STARZ GREENLIGHTS SEASONS FIVE AND SIX OF THE TIME-TRAVEL DRAMA. May 09, 2018. Filming for Season Five commenced on April 8, 2019Zion Security Instagram – April 8, 2019. and wrapped on November 21, 2019.Outlander Star Twitter – November 21, 2019. Synopsis Season Five of Outlander finds the Frasers fighting for their family and the home they have forged on Fraser's Ridge. Jamie must find a way to defend all that he has created in America, and to protect those who look to him for leadership and protection – while hiding his personal relationship with Murtagh Fitzgibbons, the man whom Governor William Tryon has ordered him to hunt down and kill. With her family together at last, Claire Fraser must use her modern medical knowledge and foresight to prevent them from being ripped apart once again. However, while focusing on protecting others, she risks losing sight of what it means to protect herself. Meanwhile, Brianna Fraser and Roger MacKenzie have been reunited, but the specter of Stephen Bonnet still haunts them. Roger strives to find his place – as well as Jamie's respect – in this new and dangerous time. The Frasers must come together, navigating the many perils that they foresee – and those they can't. Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Richard Rankin as Roger Wakefield *Sophie Skelton as Brianna Randall *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Jocasta Cameron *Colin McFarlane as Ulysses *David Berry as Lord John Grey *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Paul Gorman as Josiah and Keziah BeardsleyOutlander Starz Twitter – November 13, 2019. *Bronwyn James as Fanny Beardsley *Chris Donald as Phillip Wylie Episodes Production Notes *The show announced its renewal for the fifth and sixth seasons on May 9, 2018. *Some episode titles and writer credits for Season Five have been registered with the Writer's Guild of America West:Outlander, Writers Guild of America West. Accessed 10 November 2019. ** "Better to Marry Than Burn" written by Stephanie Shannon ** "Between Two Fires" written by Toni Graphia & Luke Schelhaas ** "Famous Last Words" written by Danielle Berrow ** "Free Will" written by Luke Schelhaas ** "Perpetual Adoration" written by Alyson Evans & Steve Kornacki ** "The Ballad of Roger Mac" written by Toni Graphia ** "The Company We Keep" written by Barbara Stepansky ** "The Fiery Cross" written by Matthew B. Roberts **"Mercy Shall Follow Me" written by Megan Ferrell Burke **"Monsters and Heroes" written by Shaina Fewell Multimedia Videos Stills |-|Stills= category = Season 5 images ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, |-|Promotional= Caitriona Balfe and Sam Heughan at NYCC 2019 EW Exclusive.png Outlander Season 5 Cast at 2019 NYCC EW Exclusive.png Behind the Scenes References Category:Seasons Category:Television series